


Happy Halloween

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Danger, Desire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Lust, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: You/Reader/original character are invited my Jenna to her Halloween party. However, just as you are being introduced to all of the Doctor Who cast, a strange man is pretending like he knows you, putting you in potential danger. What will happen ?





	Happy Halloween

Dressed in my cute little black dress and knee high red boot heels with cape to match, I was ready for this house party. As I stepped out of the tax, I see pumpkins symmetrically lined all the way up the driveway toward the front door. I remembered Jenna telling me just how long it took her to get them all aligned perfectly in a straight line. I reached the door and rang the doorbell hesitantly. Jenna and I hung out in the same friend group, but nonetheless, I was still nervous about meeting the ‘celebrity’ pals of hers, Peter Capaldi to be more precise. Jenna had told me on the phone that although he had been single for 10 years, he was now ready to start dating again, and I don’t know why I was so excited to hear this but I was hoping to get lucky tonight.  
Jenna opened the door with a loud “trick or treat!” which made me jump a little.  
She led me into the main room where a load of people were scattered around talking loudly, while ‘The Monster Mash’ play through the speakers. Straight away, I noticed many faces, but not any that I had conversations with in the past. These faces were those of Jodie Whittaker, Steven Moffat and the ‘oh so’ attractive Mr Peter Capaldi. He was dressed as a vampire, and a handsome one at that. Jenna pointed toward him.  
“Look! There’s you match, Miss Vampire-ess” she joked at me.  
I shushed her, while quietly imagining the two of us arriving to the party together as a couple: Mr and Mrs Vampire.  
But before I had any time to react, Jenna had me by the arm and was pulling me over toward Peter and the others. She jumped to a halt and kind of nudged Peter accidentally in the process.  
“Guys, this is Zoe” she introduced me. They all turned to me and said “Hi Zoe”. Well, I say ‘they all’, but I couldn’t bare to look Peter in the eyes in fear of getting stuck in a trance. “She works as PR in the club up the road…what is it called? I forget…”  
Before I am able to get a word out, I feel a hand rap around my waste and soon after, a muscular face appears at my side, gawking at me. I’d never seen before in my whole life, but he was looking at me as if he’d known me for years  
“London Complex” he answered Jenna’s question rapidly. “You work at London Complex, right?”  
“Y…yes…” I answered him with a faint smile. Even when I turned away from him, I could feel his eyes hovering over me, making me feel uncomfortable.  
“I can’t believe I am standing here with you all! I’m a little star-struck!” I finally managed to speak, trying to ignore the stranger next to me, his hand still hovering over my back.  
“There’s no need to be star-struck around us, darlin’. We are all human here” said Peter, meeting my gaze and giving me a cheeky wink. We all laughed while Peter and I still held eye contact.  
“Let’s go and get a drink, sweetheart…” the stranger half whispered into my ear. I felt his hand on my back slowly tighten and pull me away from the group.  
“It was nice talking to you all!” I managed to say to them all before being whisked away. The last face I saw before swiftly turning was Peters; he looked a little concerned and angry.  
Who was this guy, and what did he want with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Subscribe to keep up to date xxx


End file.
